


Sick of You (no, i'm not)

by Laurasauras



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rivalry, Sickfic, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: When Hux hears that Kylo Ren is causing a scene in the training room, he goes there full expecting a fight. But Ren's in no shape to fight this time.





	Sick of You (no, i'm not)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eighth_chiharu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighth_chiharu/gifts).



> I had so much fun writing this, thank you Lana for the commission!

General Hux strode down the gangway with steps even faster than his usual brisk pace. He allowed a lot from his arrogant rival, and he ignored most of his _temper tantrums_. He wouldn’t if it weren’t for Snoke’s assurance that such unseemly displays only strengthened Ren’s connection with the dark side, but he was, if nothing else, a devoted general. This, however, was too far.

Hux entered the training room as Ren threw the limp body of one of Hux’s lieutenants to the ground, breathing with his whole chest like a crazed racehorse. 

_‘Ren!’_ Hux barked. 

Ren’s head snapped up to stare at Hux. He tore his ridiculous helmet off and threw it to the ground carelessly. That gave Hux some pause. He walked over to him anyway, because that was his job, and stopped only arms length from him. 

His eyes were crazed, pupils massive against his dark irises, and he was sweating noticeably. 

‘Troopers dismissed,’ Hux said coldly, not taking his eyes off Ren. 

The room cleared immediately, of course, two troopers dragging the unconscious or dead one out before he had to specify. Hux stared at Ren, assessing him. Ren glared back. 

Another time, Hux might have kissed him. Pissed off and sweaty from training was practically a prerequisite to their arrangement by this point. But this didn’t look like the outcome of a workout or Ren’s … emotional exuberance. Hux frowned and pressed the back of his fingers to Ren’s forehead. Ren flinched away.

Well, he’d be warm if it was from another cause. But Hux still had a suspicion.

‘Get to your quarters,’ Hux said. 

‘No,’ Ren spat, because nothing was ever easy with him. ‘I don’t fall under your command, General.’

Hux repressed the urge to bare his teeth at Ren. The man just brought that out in him. 

‘ _Get. To your quarters._ ’

They stared off for several seconds. Ren turned and kicked his helmet, sending it to the other side of the training room to crash into a rack of weaponry. The worst part was the fact that eventually someone would come across the thing, buff out any scratches Ren had accumulated this time, and deliver it back to him. 

But Ren was walking in the direction of the residential part of the base, so Hux followed him without airing any of his _many_ grievances.

Ren walked like he’d never gotten used to the robes he wore, like he was fighting them for every step and he had to put his whole body into it. Hux didn’t know why he still bothered with the charade, why he didn’t ditch the skirts since he was so obviously uncomfortable in them. 

Hux could walk faster than Ren, it was a petty point of pride, but he didn’t bother, tailing him by just far enough that Ren glanced back angrily to check whether he was being followed several times. 

It was just enough of a distance to force Ren to hold his door open for Hux. It was the little things that made his job worth it. 

Not that this was, strictly speaking, professional. 

Ren turned around and grabbed the lapels of Hux’s coat pulling him into a kiss with all the violence Hux had come to expect from him. He pushed him against the closed door and kissed him like he wanted to hurt him. Hux didn’t resist, but he didn’t press further like he might have done otherwise. His suspicions were basically confirmed. 

When Ren released him, he sniffed. It wasn’t an imperious sniff of a condescending asshole. It was the irrepressible sniff of someone who was sick and pretending otherwise. Hux sighed.

‘Tell me, Ren, if I send for a medic droid will it be able to get past your magic tricks?’

‘I don’t need a medic droid,’ Ren said, stepping backwards and frowning. ‘Is this not happening? Because I have duties, _important_ duties. I won’t have you distracting me.’

‘Not unless I make the distraction worth your while?’ Hux asked. ‘Get into bed, you ridiculous man, or I will put you there.’

It took an untraceable amount of time for Hux to follow through with that threat. He wasn’t exactly unused to stripping Ren down while fighting him at the same time. Their arrangement was messy, violent and deeply satisfying. They needed to fight each other just as much as they needed to fuck each other; they needed to get it out of their system. 

This, though, fighting Ren in order to look after him, was foolish. Hux should have called a drone and left him, let him deal with it himself. But he had an amount of responsibility for Ren, and more than that, for his men. He wasn’t about to let Ren take his frustration at being sick out on them.

Eventually, he tripped Ren into bed and slammed his shoulders in place. Ren started coughing and didn’t stop, so Hux released him. Ren tried to sit up, still coughing, but Hux pushed him down again. He gave up and gasped for breath. Hux sighed and dragged Ren’s blankets over him, resigning himself to sitting with him to keep him from getting up the second he left. 

‘I hate you,’ Ren said, his voice raw from his coughing fit.

‘The feeling is entirely mutual,’ Hux said, folding his coat up and dropping it to the floor next to the bed. He contemplated undoing his top button, but there wasn’t any call for that. He didn’t need to be _comfortable_ , that was probably an impossibility anyway under the circumstances. He did concede and take his boots off, if only to spare the sheets. 

Ren, for his part, was struggling to keep his eyes open. They were watering now that he was on his side, and he kept trying to blink them clear so he could keep an eye on the asshole sitting on his bed. This wasn’t what they did, they didn’t _hang around_ in each others’ spaces. 

He watched Hux comb his hair back into place with his fingers and fumed. It was always a point of victory for him when he could get Hux looking disheveled, and it was nothing short of infuriating that he could put himself back together so quickly. He sniffed again. He didn’t want to acknowledge Hux was right, but even if he _was_ , it was only a cold. Not worth being sent to bed over, he’d worked through worse.

_He was young and cocky, newly apprenticed and thought that with the Force there was no match for him. And she was just a regular smuggler with a blaster. She got him, the wound on his thigh cauterised immediately but crippling enough to make him fall to the ground as she ran, blonde hair trailing after her._

When his eyes opened, Hux was holding him down again. He’d slipped into a vision, a memory but all consuming. 

‘What was that?’ Hux demanded. 

‘I’m fine,’ Ren insisted, trying to shake him off.

‘You need to get your floaty bullshit under control.’

The dark side wasn’t about being under control. It was about freedom. Maybe the Jedi could warp themselves into creatures who never felt anything, but Ren wasn’t _like_ that. He felt fear and anger and it made him stronger because he _used_ it.

Of course, that did mean he was out of practice at resisting using his powers.

‘Get off me,’ Ren said.

Hux did, reluctantly, and resumed sitting against Ren’s headboard. Almost as soon as Ren relaxed from the possibility of being touched again, another vision overwhelmed him.

_Han Solo cupped his cheek with the brutality of forgiveness, eyes so hurt and so mournful for the cost to his son’s soul more than for his own life. He delivered the softest and most effective revenge he had for Ren’s killing blow, and fell into the abyss._

Hux slapped Ren directly on his cheek, hard. Ren snapped out of it and with his awareness the furniture fell back to the ground and Hux could breathe once more. He had straddled Ren’s hips while he was out of it and he kept him pinned now. 

‘What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?’

Ren tried to throw Hux off, but he was too weak. Glaring at him was giving him a headache. His hair was in his face, damp with sweat and he didn’t want this to be happening. 

‘The Force …’ Ren said.

‘The Force is yours to wield, isn’t it? What is the point of you if you can’t control it?’

It was worse than that, though. Ren’s lack of discipline wasn’t resulting in a lack of effectiveness. Just because his real target was in his head didn’t mean Hux ever wanted to feel that attack again. It had felt like the fibres of his muscles were being torn apart, and it was almost impossible to move. If Ren had been directing it, he knew he wouldn’t have been able to.

‘It’s not happening now,’ Ren said. ‘Get off.’

‘No. I assume that you’re prioritising seeing me now because my threat is more present than the one in your head. I’m not about to become less important again.’

‘Getting clingy, Hux?’

‘Staying _unharmed_.’

Ren grit his teeth and looked away from Hux, to the ceiling. He relaxed his body and tried to find that special calmness he used to be so good at accessing. The Force reached back ...

_He had the girl cornered against a cliff face and he lost. She cut him, ruined his face. He took after his mother, once. Next time, he wouldn’t lose._

Another slap. That had been weeks ago. This was another time, another base.

‘Don’t _do_ that,’ Hux said. ‘You’re _here_. Do not disappear into your head. You’re _here_.’

Hux finally resorted to the one thing that always got Ren’s attention; he pushed Ren’s hair out of his face and kissed him.

It wasn’t like it usually was, it didn’t feel like a fight. It didn’t feel like Ren _could_ fight. It forced Hux to be gentler and allowed him to be more thorough. He could focus on the feel of it all, not just the need to win.

He’d gotten used to kissing Ren at some point. It was only now that he realised that, that he realised this could feel _nice_ as well as desperate. 

Hux realised a couple of seconds before the furniture started lifting into the air again that Ren had gotten used to it, was letting his kisses get lazy and inattentive. He caught it, and pulled Ren’s hair urgently to snap him out of it. It worked, but Hux knew he needed to escalate to fix this. 

He kissed Ren’s lips one last time and then moved to his neck, sucking harshly as he worked to unbutton his own shirt. He sat up to strip it off and Ren watched him dazedly, lifting a hand to touch Hux’s exposed chest. 

‘What’re you doing?’ he mumbled.

‘I’m grounding you,’ Hux said. ‘Clearly you can’t keep on the physical plane by yourself.’

Ren stared up at Hux. He didn’t really frown, his eyes just somehow became more intense, and that was what he was doing. How long did Hux think he could keep this up?

‘Your powers are tied to your emotions, am I right?’ Hux asked as he unbuckled his belt.

‘It’s not that simple,’ Ren said.

‘Well you’re sick. And you’ve never done anything with grace in your life, so you’re lashing out.’

‘No.’

‘Not consciously,’ Hux allowed. ‘But when you’re most vulnerable to psychic trances.’

Ren wanted to deny it. The Force was _his_ , Hux already commanded the troops and the weapons and made the plans. But he was too tired to correct Hux’s superficial understanding, not when he seemed to have the gist of it anyway. 

‘So you’re going to fuck me?’ Ren asked incredulously.

‘I could whip you, if you preferred,’ Hux said. His belt was now folded in half in his hand and he stared evenly into Ren’s eyes. Ren refused to blink first, even with his eyes glassy and unfocused. ‘But no, I don’t think that would be as effective. You could go into a meditative state like that, I’ve seen it happen before. And then we’d be back where we started.’ 

Hux set aside his belt and unbuttoned his pants. As he couldn’t take them off and remain straddling Ren, he took advantage of the shift in position to get underneath Ren’s blankets with him. 

He pulled off the underwear that he’d let Ren keep on, and Ren actually lifted his hips to help him. Well, it was nice not to be fought every step of the way. Especially when this was for his own good. 

Hux kneeling up like this under the blankets had exposed Ren’s skin to the air. Though it was, as always, kept at 22℃, his skin was already covered in goosebumps. Ren didn’t complain, but as Hux watched him, he fought off a shiver, twitching just a bit. Hux put his hand against Ren’s forehead again. This time there was no excuse for it to be so hot. 

Ren pushed Hux’s hand away and grabbed at his shoulder to pull him down for a kiss. Hux went along with it. It seemed unsporting to aim for the intensity of their usual couplings, but Hux wasn’t entirely sure how to do anything else. The notion of taking his time was foreign.

Hux knew by now where to find the lubricant in Ren’s room. They did this often enough, if not as often as Hux would like. And he’d relied on spit enough before he met Ren to motivate him to make the effort from the very beginning of their arrangement. 

Even so, he’d never taken his time before. Not significantly. Fucking Ren was a study in how quickly Hux could get them both off, racing against their more violent impulses. Now though, when Ren was too weak to leave his usual bruises and Hux was too proud to kick a man while he was down …

He retrieved the bottle and moved under the covers.

‘What are you doing?’ Ren asked. 

Hux didn’t answer, he just crawled between Ren’s legs, relishing in the lack of resistance in them as he spread them further apart. He stroked up Ren’s thighs, feeling the strong muscles tense and then relax as Ren got used to his touch. 

Even taking his time, he didn’t want to risk Ren’s inattentiveness resulting in another episode of shaky gravity, so he ducked down to drag his lips up Ren’s cock. Ren’s thighs tensed next to him. This wasn’t something they’d wasted time on in the past, they were always so rushed …

Hux wrapped his hand around Ren’s shaft as he mouthed teasingly up and down the length, adding just a bit of tongue. Ren’s heavy breathing, rattling just a bit at the end with the threat of a cough, urged him on. 

When Hux took the tip of Ren’s cock in his mouth and sucked, Ren made the most gorgeous groan, shifting slightly underneath him. Hux started to stroke gentle patterns down the insides of Ren’s thighs, over his balls and ass. He was burning up, his skin hot under Hux’s fingers. 

Hux ran gentle circles around the rim of Ren’s ass as he kept a slow rhythm on his cock. Ren whined and his knee lifted as if he was trying to get purchase to buck up, but he was too weak now. Hux could have increased his speed, but Ren spread out and unable to chase his mouth was too satisfying. 

‘Hux,’ Ren groaned. 

‘Yes?’ Hux asked facetiously, taking his mouth away as if he had to give Ren his full attention.

‘No, you bastard, keep going.’

Hux smiled to himself and reached for the lubricant instead, letting Ren’s cock lie wetly against his stomach. Ren groaned with frustration above him, but relaxed comically fast when Hux pressed a kiss to the crook of his leg where it met his groin. 

He touched his finger to Ren’s ass again and then slowly eased his way inside. Ren’s cock twitched and Hux licked up it slowly. He wondered if Ren had ever had it like this, or if every time had been like their arrangement, hard and fast, rushing before they could get caught or worse, find themselves spending any significant time in each others’ company.

Hux pressed a second finger inside Ren and was rewarded with a moan. Ren’s voice was always deep, but his sickness had taken even the possibility of higher pitches away. It cracked along the sound of his pleasure, like he might lose it altogether soon.

Hux sucked gently along Ren’s cock as Ren moved his hips weakly in an attempt to get more. Impatient even when Hux was being gentle. It might even be more satisfying because of it. 

He could give Ren what he wanted. He moved up the bed so that he was lying on top of Ren and slicked up his own cock. Ren lifted his hand to weakly comb through Hux’s hair, correcting the way it had gotten under the blankets. Hux paused, hand on his cock, and looked properly at Ren’s expression.

He had a beautiful face, Hux had been painfully aware of that since the first time he’d seen him without his helmet. But despite his soft features, Hux had never considered him weak-looking; he radiated intention whenever he saw him. Now, however, with his curls falling onto the pillow and his eyes dark and warm, Hux almost didn’t know what to do with him.

Except his cock was still hard and urgent in his hand, and Hux wanted to see this new, vulnerable Kylo taken apart. 

He entered him slowly, closing his eyes to focus on the feeling. Kylo usually kept fighting at this point, tried to get on top and ride Hux or at least be in control of the movements, bucking his hips with such urgency that Hux could stop moving altogether and let him fuck himself on his cock. This time, he was still and pliant. It was doing something to Hux’s head.

It made him want to go slow and gentle, and he started that way, watching how Kylo’s expressions showed so clearly his enjoyment, but he couldn’t hold back against his own rising pleasure. He started to fuck Kylo harder, keeping it slow, just to watch how he looked when Hux hit him so deep. He looked almost rapturous, and Hux found himself regretting that he hadn’t taken the opportunity to worship his body more fully.

Still, it was hard to feel anything that wasn’t _good_ like this, and Hux decided that he was perfectly capable of multitasking. He lowered himself closer to Kylo, pressing their chests together, and kept thrusting into him. It was a more strenuous position, but he could kiss and suck along Kylo’s neck, give him a bruise high up towards his ear where it might actually show even in his uniform.

Kylo’s hands settled heavily on Hux’s back and Hux fucked him faster. He kissed a freckle on Kylo’s shoulder and then pressed his forehead into his skin, needing to focus. He gripped Kylo’s hip hard as he reached his climax, groaning as he came. 

He thrust in a couple more times, letting himself come down slowly, and then pulled out. His stomach was wet from Kylo’s release. He’d never met someone so prone to coming without their cock being touched, and he hadn’t expected that pattern to continue this time.

Hux cleaned both of them up and looked at Kylo warily, anticipating another Force episode now that he’d stopped. But he was breathing deeply, his eyes closed, and everything looked normal. 

Hux supposed he would stay, just in case something else happened. He should keep touching him, for the sake of not blowing a hole in the ship.

He settled into Kylo’s arms, resting his head on his shoulder and his arm over his waist. It had been a long time since he’d been held like this, even passively. He didn’t know where he and Kylo were going to stand when Kylo woke up, but he didn’t have the energy to deal with it. He wondered instead about what Kylo was dreaming about, whether he’d managed to give him something good to think about.

_It was his first time, and he refused to let Hux know. He wanted to be the one entering Hux first, to know what to expect, to_ win, _stupid as that impulse was, but Hux knew how to hold him down, where to reach and how to make his knees weak. It didn’t help that he could feel Hux’s pleasure, resounding across their one-way mental link and driving away any control he might have had. When Hux came, Kylo felt his own orgasm dragged out of him and had never felt so good._

_It was the final unbroken vow from his Jedi ceremony, and he relished how thoroughly Hux broke it for him._

_It was impossible to walk away from and Kylo hated him for it, hated that they were right. It did form a connection that Kylo could never walk away from, it complicated his feelings and it irretrievably biased him. He was never going to be able to give this up. Never going to be able to give_ Hux _up._


End file.
